From The Moment I Met You, Everything Changed
by Zuperizzy
Summary: Historia sobre One Direction... Liam sufrió mucho de su salud en su infancia, pero una serie de eventos lo llevarán a conocer otro tipo de sufrimiento. Porque una fracción de segundo cambia tu vida enseguida... Pasen y Lean, mi primer fic sobre ellos... no sean duras...
1. 00 Sinopsis

_**Synopsis: From the Moment I Meet You, Everything Changed…**_

_**"Todas las historias de amor tienen un principio…"**_

_**-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó Liam a la niñita frente a él.**_

_**-… Y si algo malo se esconde, no estás sola, estás conmigo, yo te protejo, porque soy mayor…**_

_**-Me gusta como se ven juntos…-le dijo Karen a Geoff.**_

_**-Vamos, solo son unos niños. No estarás actuando de celestina ahora que recién tiene seis…-le respondió su esposo.**_

_**-Es una intuición de madre. Esos chicos pasaran el resto de su vida juntos. De algo si estoy segura, no será la última vez que Alice vendrá a dormir aquí…**_

_**"Y el tiempo se encarga de revelar sentimientos ocultos…"**_

_**-No lo sé, quizá ya no les guste que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, por el hecho que hemos crecido.**_

_**-¿Y que tiene que ver el hecho de que hayamos crecido?**_

_**-Vamos Liam, ya no somos los chicos que se bañaban juntos y que dormían juntos como cuando teníamos seis. Ahora tengo 15 y tu 16. Quizá no sea lo mejor…**_

_**-¿No sientes nada por mí?- preguntó él.**_

_**-¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? ¿De qué vale saber si siento algo por ti?**_

_**-Solo dímelo…**_

_**-Si, siento algo por ti. Siento miedo de que nuestros estúpidos sentimientos nos alejen el uno del otro…**_

_**"Pero cuando el destino se interpone y cambian las circunstancias…"**_

_**-Pero este año todo será diferente. Prometo que ganaré y que seré el mejor cantante de Inglaterra.**_

_**-Un poderoso Sí… Pasas al Bootcamp…-dijo Simon…**_

_**-Desde que One Direction se formó, recibo mucha atención de chicas…**_

**"_Las cosas se pueden complicar con la edad…"_**

_**-Quiero presentarte a Danielle Peazer, ella es mi novia…**_

_**-¿Qué pasó con el "juntos para siempre"?- preguntó ella.**_

_**-Me rechazaste, ¿lo olvidas?...**_

_**"Los golpes de la vida duelen mucho si no tienes un hombro en el cual llorar…"**_

_**-Tu madre ha muerto…**_

_**-Puedes vivir con nosotros…-sugirió Karen.**_

_**-¿Se encuentra Alice? Danielle desea verla…**_

_**"¿Cómo te sentirías si tu mejor amigo…"**_

_**-Debo decirte algo muy importante… ¡Voy a casarme!**_

_**-**_ _**Pero necesito pedirte un gran favor, Danielle me pidió que yo me encargara de la casa y pues… te necesito para que me ayudes a comprar las cosas y para decorarla. ¿Serías mi dama de honor para eso?**_

_**-¿Quieres sabotear la boda? Porque eso sería…**_

_**-No, no voy a sabotear la boda. Al menos no del todo. Pero quiero saber que piensas tú sobre Liam y yo…-pidió Alice.**_

_**-En eso te puedo ayudar yo…-dijo Harry**_

_**-¿Entonces estás dispuesta a llegar el día de su matrimonio sin haber peleado antes? ¿Prácticamente regalárselo a Danielle? Si haces eso, no eres la chica que creí que eres…**_

_**-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- le preguntó el chico, apartándola lejos de Liam y Danielle.**_

_**-Lo perderé, Niall, para siempre. Y no puedo permitir que eso pase…-dijo Alice a punto de estallar en lágrimas.**_

_**"… te pidiera ayuda para arruinar tu vida?"**_

_**-Cada día que pasaba con Danielle me enamoraba más y más de ti y acabo de darme cuenta.**_

_**-Jamás dejé de amarte.**_

_**-Ni yo.**_

_**-Irás al altar mañana con ella y yo estaré allí.**_

_**"Una historia de amistad, amor, celos y decisiones en la vida que te marcan para siempre…"**_

_**-¿Y usted Liam James Payne acepta a Danielle, para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?**_

_**-Acepto…**_

_**"Porque una fracción de segundo en tu vida puede cambiar el resultado de ella…"**_

_**El taxi llegó casi enseguida.**_

"_**From the moment I meet you, everything changed"**_


	2. 01 Thanks Of My Sickness

**Dsicleimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... (aún) Todos son propiedad de ellos mismos o de sus madres, novias o de Simon Cowell...**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Thanks of my Sickness"

El taxi llegó casi enseguida. Kate tomó a su pequeña hija, Alice, de cinco años, y la llevó al hospital. Al llegar, el doctor la atendió inmediatamente, diciendo que su caso era de gravedad. La pequeña Alice no entendía que sucedía, si no le dolía nada, no se había caído, ni se había roto algo. ¿Por qué, entonces su madre lloraba? Si solo tenía una mancha en la espalda, de un color morado. Una mancha no era mucho para ella. El doctor, que tenía cara de amable, la sentó en una camilla y le pidió que se subiera la blusa y se acostara boca abajo. Alice le hizo caso. Entonces una enfermera le cambió ropa y la acostó en una habitación con muchos otros niñitos. Hasta pudo escuchar que le decían a su madre:

-Se pondrá bien. Mañana luego de la operación podremos saber si es un tumor maligno…

Y todos se fueron, dejando a Alice a oscuras y sin ganas de dormirse. Miró a su alrededor y todos los niñitos parecían estar dormidos. Algunos estaban con yesos, otros con fierros y otros simplemente dormían. Alice se levantó en silencio y fue hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera. ¿Por qué debía dormir, si ella no quería? Tampoco había ningún niñito despierto para jugar. A Alice le gustaba tener muchos amiguitos. En eso siente una vocecita que le habla a sus espaldas:

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Alice se asustó, pero a la vez se alegró de que hubiera alguien más allí con ella.

-No, y estoy aburrida. Quiero irme a mi casa. No sé porqué me trajeron, si no me duele nada…- dijo la niñita, acercándose a la vocecilla que venía de una cama cerca de la suya. Allí había un niño, con cabello café. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía verle la cara-… Y tú ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, pero tengo que venir siempre. Me falta una parte de mi cuerpo, pero no me acuerdo si es el corazón o el riñón.

-Yo creo que es el corazón. ¿Y como te llamas, niño sin corazón?

-Liam, y ¿tú?

-Alice… ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo, Liam sin corazón?

-Claro, Alice sin dolor, ven… Súbete a mi cama…-le invitó el jovencito. Pero Alice era muy bajita, y la cama del chico era muy alta.

-Lo siento, Liam sin corazón, pero no puedo subir.

Entonces el niño se bajó, la tomó en sus brazos y la subió a la cama.

-Wow, que fuerte eres, Liam sin corazón. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Alice, mientras el chico subía a la cama y se acostaba junto a ella.

-Tengo seis… ¿y tú, Alice sin dolor?

-Tengo cinco…-dijo la jovencita, mostrando con sus deditos-… Pero en dos meses más cumplo los seis, y seré de la misma edad que tú.

-Pero yo siempre seré dos meses mayor que tú, Alice sin dolor.

-Y ¿a qué jugamos?-preguntó Alice.

-Pues… podemos jugar al "Veo, Veo"…

-Y ¿cómo se juega a eso?

-Pues…-explicaba Liam-… Debes mirar algo y empezar a decir como es, pero sin decir el nombre de la cosa y yo tengo que adivinar que es.

-Bien… tú empieza…-le sugirió la chica.

-Veo algo que es transparente, con borde negro y sirve para ver para afuera de donde uno está.

-¡La ventana! Bien, ahora yo. Veo algo que es negro, con muchos botones, y sirve para ver las caricaturas…

-¿Será el televisor?

-Sí… eres bueno en esto, Liam sin corazón.

De repente, se escucha que alguien está intentando abrir la puerta, lo que asustó mucho a los chicos.

-Ven, escóndete aquí….-le dijo Liam a la pequeña, quien se metió entre las mantas y se afirmó al cuerpo del chico.

En eso, entra una enfermera muy seria.

-¿Payne?

-Aquí…-dijo el muchachito.

-Es hora de tu medicina…-señaló la enfermera, inyectando un liquido algo azul en el brazo del chico. Luego de eso se fue.

-Estuvo cerca… casi nos descubren, Alice sin dolor. ¿Y hasta cuando estarás aquí?...-le preguntó Liam a Alice.

-No lo sé. Escuché algo de una operación mañana, pero no sé que es eso.

-Pues, una operación es cuando te abren alguna parte del cuerpo y te ponen o sacan algo. A mí me han hecho muchas de esas…- indicó el niño, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Alice, que era con muchos ricitos y clarito.

-¿Sabes lo que es un tumor maligno?...- curioseó Alice ante Liam.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que debe ser como un extraterrestre. O quizá un monstruo.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto, Liam sin corazón?...- inquirió la pequeña Alice.

-Claro, Alice sin dolor. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Le temo mucho a la oscuridad. Y me aterra estar aquí tan oscuro, quizá algo malo se esconde en algún rincón.

-No te preocupes, Alice sin dolor. Yo tengo una linterna que mi mamá me regaló…- dijo Liam, sacando una pequeña lamparita de Toy Story-… Y si algo malo se esconde, no estás sola, estás conmigo, yo te protejo, porque soy mayor…

-Pero solo dos meses… eso no es justo.

Ambos chicos se taparon con las mantas e hicieron una carpa con las sábanas. Ahora Alice ya no tendría tanto miedo.

-Bien, es mi turno en el Veo, Veo. Veo a una chica sin dolor, que tiene los ojos claros, el cabello con muchos ricitos rubios, que tiene los labios rosas y le falta un diente…- dijo el pequeño Liam.

-¡Soy yo! Ahora es mi turno. Veo a un chico sin corazón con el pelo café, los ojos cafés claro y con una mancha en el cuello. Y que es muy feo…

-Entonces ése no soy yo, porque mi mamá dice que yo soy muy lindo…-señaló el chico, frotándose el cabello.

-¿Las operaciones duelen mucho?...-preguntó Alice. No quería que le doliera nada.

-No, porque te duermen antes de hacerla. No te preocupes, porque tú eres Alice sin dolor y no debería dolerte nada. Pero si te asustas, solo llámame y yo iré. Estaré aquí…

-¿Tú siempre estás aquí?

-Sí. Vengo todos los días desde que nací, pero algunas veces me voy y otras dicen que tengo que quedarme. Cuando estoy mal, debo dormir aquí y mi madre viene por mí al otro día…

Liam comenzó a contarle la historia de todos los enfermos que allí había. Se notaba que el hospital era como su segundo hogar. Pero la medicina del chico comenzó a hacer efecto y ambos niños se durmieron en un par de minutos.

Al día siguiente, la madre de Liam, Karen, llegó a buscarlo. Pero vio que su pequeño hijo no estaba solo, ya que estaba durmiendo con una niñita, los dos muy bien abrazados.

-Liam… Liam… Despierta cariño… es hora de irnos…-intentaba despertarlo, pero todo fue en vano.

Entonces, llega Kate, la madre de Alice para prepararla para su operación.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-pregunta ella muy asustada.

-Quizá sea la que está durmiendo con Liam…-le respondió Karen.

Kate miró la cama y sonrió. Su pequeña esta durmiendo abrazada de un niñito y ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alice, es hora de tu operación. Debes levantarte…- susurró en el oído de la niña. Ésta abrió torpemente sus ojos y sonrió.

-¡Mami!...-gritó Alice y se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su madre-… Quiero presentarte a Liam sin corazón. Liam sin corazón, ella es mi mami…-presentaba, mientras zarandeaba al chico que aún no despertaba del todo.

-Un placer Liam, soy Kate…- se presentó la madre.

-El placer es mío, Sra. Kate. Soy Liam Payne. Y por cierto, mami, ella es Alice sin dolor. Alice sin dolor, ella es mi mami.

-Un gusto Sra. Mami de Liam sin corazón…- decía Alice, mientras le sonreía, mostrándole a Karen todos sus dientes.

-Lo siento Liam pero debemos irnos, ve a cambiarte ropa mientras yo te ordeno las cosas…-le dijo la madre al chico, quien salió de la habitación, haciéndole caras graciosas a Alice y le sacaba la lengua.

-Un gusto Kate, soy Karen…-se presentó la madre del jovencito.

-El gusto es mío. Parece que nuestros hijos se hicieron muy buenos amigos en tal solo una noche…

-¿Qué le sucede a Alice? ¿Por qué está en el hospital?-preguntó intrigada Karen.

-Los doctores creen que tiene leucemia. Hoy le harán una operación y verán si se trata de un tumor maligno en su columna o un envenenamiento a la sangre… ¿Y que tiene Liam?

-Pues, al nacer hubo muchas complicaciones. Estuvo muerto clínicamente durante dos minutos. Su cuerpo jamás funcionó bien hasta que detectaron que uno de sus riñones no actuaba correctamente. De ahí que cada día desde que nació, debe venir. Todas las mañanas, debían ponerle 32 inyecciones en sus pequeños bracitos. Ahora solo viene tres veces a la semana para revisar su estado. Pero necesita otro riñón…

Por otro lado, los chicos seguían jugando, esta vez, a los doctores:

-Veamos que podemos hacerle. Creo que debemos cortar aquí…-decía Liam, mientras que con un lápiz, dibujaba en un brazo de la niña.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!- gritaba Alice, retorciéndose de la risa.

-Voy a dejarle un mensaje al doctor que te opere…-dijo el chico, escribiendo algo en la barriga de Alice.

Algo como esto:

"No la lastime. Que no le duela, por favor. Atte. Liam Payne"

Las madres se habían hecho amigas con la misma facilidad que sus hijos:

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes, aparte de Alice?-preguntaba Karen.

-Una más, llamada Harriet. Tiene un año menos que Alice. ¿Y Liam tiene hermanitos?

-Dos hermanas mayores. Ruth y Nicola…- dice Karen mientras mira su reloj-… ¡Que tarde es! Lo siento pero debo irme. Al parecer nos veremos mucho. Cuídate y ojalá que no sea grave lo de Alice…- se despidió.

-Adiós y nos vemos…-respondió Kate. La mujer le había perecido muy agradable.

-Liam, es hora de irnos…-llamó la madre al chiquillo que aún seguía "operando" el brazo de su amiguita.

-Lo siento, Alice sin dolor, pero debo irme. Nos vemos…- se despidió el chico de su nueva mejor amiga.

-Adiós Liam sin corazón y si estoy asustada, recuerda que te llamaré y debes venir…

-Lo prometo.

En eso entra una enfermera a la habitación:

-¿Alice McCann?

-Aquí…- dijo la pequeña, un poco insegura.

-Pabellón ya está listo. Puede cambiarle ropa y subirla a la camilla…-le dijo la enfermera a Kate, con una cara de lástima-…Y Sra. Payne, ya puede irse a casa, pues la medicina del pequeño Liam no tuvo contraindicaciones.

Kate le cambió ropa y la subió a la camilla. La enfermera le puso una máscara de oxígeno y Alice cayó en un profundo y obligado sueño. Lo último que vio fue a su mejor amiguito Liam despidiéndose de ella, al salir por la puerta.

Liam y su madre salieron y subieron al auto.

-¿Mami, crees que Alice sin dolor esté bien?...-pregunta Liam a Karen.

-Claro hijo. Solo quieren ver que tiene…-le tranquilizó su madre.

El chico quedó pensativo durante un largo rato.

-Mami… ¿qué es un tumor maligno?- interrumpió nuevamente el niño.

-Pues, es cuando… te sale un pequeño bultito en el cuerpo que no corresponde. Si es bueno, no es necesario sacarlo, pero si es malo o maligno, hay que sacarlo.

-¿Y por qué hay que sacarlo?

-Porque si no lo sacan, podría ser muy grave.

-¿Podrías morir si no te lo sacan a tiempo?

-Pues… es decir… si, podrías morir…-tuvo que decir finalmente Karen.

-¡Mami! Devuélvete al hospital por favor. Necesito estar allí. ¡Devolvámonos ahora!- empezó a pedir casi a gritos el pobre Liam.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Por favor, mami. Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

-¿Qué prometiste Liam James Payne?

-Le prometí a Alice que iba a estar allí. Mami, no quiero que se muera. Tengo que estar ahí. ¡Volvamos ahora!

Karen sólo giró en U y volvió al hospital. En la institución ya estaba todo listo para la operación de la pequeña Alice. El médico la durmió, y al levantar el camisón de la chica, vio el mensaje que Liam le había dejado. Liam había sido paciente suyo también y lo conocía mucho, a lo que solo rio al leer lo que el chico había escrito.

Liam entró al pasillo y allí había una enfermera joven y muy cariñosa.

-Liam… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te quedó algo?-le preguntó la enfermera al niño.

-Es que mi mejor amiga está aquí adentro y necesito saber si está bien. ¿Me permite quedarme aquí?

-Claro, cariño…- dijo la muchacha muy enternecida por aquellas palabras-… Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Liam se sentó junto a Kate a y Karen. Se veía muy inquieto y a cada rato le preguntaba a su madre por la hora. 45 minutos después, salió el doctor y pidió hablar con Kate en privado. Liam aprovechó de entrar a ver a Alice.

-Buenas noticias. Alice no tiene un tumor maligno. Pero tiene leucemia. Es posible curarla con un trasplante de médula ósea. Pero la enfermedad no está tan avanzada así que puede tratarse con total tranquilidad…- dijo el médico, tranquilizando a Kate.

-¿El trasplante de médula ósea debo darlo yo?- preguntó la madre.

-Si es compatible, claro. Mañana venga a primera hora y le haremos un examen que determinará si existe compatibilidad entre usted y Alice.

Liam solo observaba a la chica mientras dormía. De repente, ésta comenzó a llamarlo casi a gritos.

-¡Liam sin corazón! El monstruo se acerca. ¡Sálvate! ¡No me dejes! El extraterrestre me lleva…

-Tranquila, Alice sin dolor. Estoy aquí como lo prometí.

La niña abrió desmañadamente sus ojos y pudo ver al chico junto a ella. La imagen de Liam tomando la mano de Alice y acariciándole el cabello resultaba conmovedora. Karen les observaba desde afuera. L e parecía tan tierno que su hijo fuera así con una chica, que con su celular les tomó una foto. En eso, Alice reacciona y golpea a Liam en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué haces?!...-dice Liam algo desconcertado.

-Me dejaste… Te fuiste y el extraterrestre me llevó a mí… Solo porque te hiciste amigo del monstruo y fueron a comer helado… Mal amigo…-explicó la chica.

-Eso fue un sueño.

-¡Ups! Lo siento.

-No se vale, me debes una…-dijo el chico riéndose.

-A ver si me alcanzas…-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr, siendo perseguida por Liam.

-Si que te alcanzo…-respondía animadamente el niño.

-Alice, aún no te podías levantar ¿qué haces en pie?- regaña su madre.

-¡Pero si no me duele nada!-protestó Alice.

-Pero si te sientes mucho mejor, puedes levantarte y muchas gracias Liam por tu mensaje y por cuidar de Alice…-dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué mensaje?- preguntaron ambas madres muy confundidas.

-Este jovencito escribió esto en la barriga de Alice…- les dijo el profesional mientras les mostraba una foto con lo que el chico había escrito.

-Va a ser muy difícil separarlos…-dijo Karen.

-¿Qué voy a hacer mañana cuando tenga que venir?- preguntó Kate-… Mi esposo está en un viaje de trabajo y se llevó a Harriet con él. No puedo dejar a Alice sola…

-Yo me la llevo, si quieres. Que duerma con nosotros esta noche y mañana, dependiendo de como salga todo, me avisas si te la llevo o la tengo durante otro día…- sugirió Karen.

-¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Claro, si tu hijita es un encanto y Liam estará muy contento.

-Mami… Liam sin corazón se ofreció a enseñarme a nadar…-llegó diciendo la chica ante las dos madres.

-Alice, esta noche dormirás en casa de Liam… De hecho ahora te irás con la tía Karen y su hijo. Mami tiene cosas que hacer…-le dijo Kate a Alice.

Los chicos se miraron y se pusieron a jugar. Karen los llevó a casa en el auto.

Al llegar, Geoff, el padre de Liam, quedó un tanto desconcertado de ver que Liam entraba con una niñita.

-Lo siento, luego te explico que sucedió…-le dijo Karen al entrar.

-Alice, te presento a la familia, ellos son Geoff, Ruth y Nicola. Familia, ella es Alice. Es la mejor amiga de Liam y va a quedarse a dormir esta noche.

-¿Liam tiene mejor amiga? ¿Desde cuando?- pregunta Ruth, mientras Nicola solo reía.

-Desde anoche, y ahora ven, que voy a enseñarte mi habitación…-dijo Liam, mientras llevaba a la chica al segundo piso y le mostraba una pieza llena de cosas de Toy Story.

-Que linda es, Liam sin corazón…

-¡Vamos a bañarnos a la piscina!...-grita Liam.

-Alto caballero. Antes van a comer algo…-dijo Karen, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Los chicos comieron y se bañaron en la piscina. Alice jamás lo había pasado tan bien y a la familia de Liam parecía agradarle.

-Me gusta como se ven juntos…-le dijo Karen a Geoff.

-Vamos, solo son unos niños. No estarás actuando de celestina ahora que recién tiene seis…-le respondió su esposo.

-Es una intuición de madre. Esos chicos pasaran el resto de su vida juntos. De algo si estoy segura, no será la última vez que Alice vendrá a dormir aquí.

Pero luego se hizo muy tarde y ya era hora de que los chicos salieran de la piscina.

-¡Liam, Alice, ya es bastante piscina! Ahora les toca su baño en la tina…

Los chicos salieron casi corriendo. Para ellos todo era diversión y juegos. Karen fue por las toallas. Sabía que Alice no había traído pijama, por lo que tomó uno de Liam que le quedaba algo chico y se lo llevó.

-Liam, tu te bañas primero…-dijo al llegar al cuarto de baño y ver que los chicos estabas desnudos y metidos en la tina, jugando con espuma. Karen solo rio.

-Pero yo quiero bañarme con Alice sin dolor…-protestó el pequeño.

-Bueno… Pero no jueguen tanto, para que terminemos y se vayan a acostar.

-¿Alice sin dolor dormirá conmigo?-preguntó Liam.

-No lo sé, quizá. Aunque prefiero que duerma con las chicas.

-Déjala dormir conmigo. Y no jugamos en la noche. Te lo prometo…-dijo el pequeño, poniendo cara de Gatito con Botas.

-Está bien…- aceptó Karen-… Toma Alice, este es tu pijama.

Alice se lo puso y se veía bastante graciosa. Karen les preparó un poco de leche, y al subir a la habitación de los chicos, pudo ver como Alice estaba sentada en una banquita y Liam le secaba el pelo con el secador y se lo peinaba.

-Gracias por la leche má…- dijo el chico a su madre.

-Gracias por la leche, Sra. Mami de Liam sin corazón…-dijo Alice.

-De nada chicos y buenas noches.

Pero los chicos no cumplieron su palabra, pues jugaron hasta muy tarde. Al otro día, Karen fue a despertarlos y estaban durmiendo de la misma forma que en el hospital. No hubo inconveniente alguno para la familia el que Alice desayunara y almorzara con ellos. El único incidente fue que Liam se ahogó con la cuchara de la sopa, a lo que quedó muy asustado y prometió jamás volver a comer algo con cuchara. De repente, Kate llama a Karen y le dice que necesita que Alice se quede un día más, pues a ella la dejaron hospitalizada por algunas horas debido a una complicación del examen. Karen le dice que no se preocupe, que Alice no es un problema y que le encantaría que se quedase allí para siempre… Esos segundos que los chicos pasaban juntos serían los cimientos de una amistad casi por siempre, aunque eran muy jóvenes para hablar de un "por siempre"….

(Los chicos empezaron a verse todos los días y sus madres luego los enviaron a las mismas escuelas. Iban en el mismo curso. Próximo capítulo, transcurre 4 años más tarde, cuando Liam tiene diez y Alice tiene nueve)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Porfis dejen review con todo... Las quiero mucho lectoras...**

**Zuperizzy fuera...**


End file.
